A major component of the ocular disease glaucoma, is atrophy of the optic nerve. The atrophy is associated with cupping and pallor of the optic disc. Pallor and atrophy are used to evaluate the diagnosis and course of glaucoma, and its effective control by drugs or surgery. Unfortunately, evaluation has been primarily subjective. With the recent development of methods for photographing the optic disc, it is now possible to objectively determine and measure pallor and cupping of the optic disc. This will be done by stereophotogrammetric techniques and microphotodensitometry. Fluorescein angiography will be used also to estimate the vascularization and blood supply of the optic disc. These measures of cupping and pallor will then be correlated with the visual functional state and clinical course of the patient, especially the ocular pressure, and visual field. In order to provide a morphological and correlative basis for the measurements of the optic disc, eyes will be studied by histology and electronmicroscopy. The quantitative analysis obtained of changes in the optic disc can be used for the early diagnosis of glaucoma before visual field defects occur, for multi phasic screening techniques and also for the evaluation of medical and surgical control of the disease.